


Legging Days

by San121



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Basically the boys like you in leggings, F/M, Little bit of innuendo, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: All the DMC boys can appreciate a good pair of legs, a nice ass, and a comfortable look on their significant other. You just like how comfy leggings are.





	1. Dante's Day Shopping

Dante likes Saturdays. Not a busy day, but not a slow day either. He tends to not get big gigs on Saturdays, which leaves him more than enough time to hang around his favorite person. Namely, you.

“If you’re going to be here, at least make yourself useful,” you huff, pushing the shopping cart down the aisle, looking over the list you wrote this morning. Saturdays are your chore days. Laundry and shopping are done in the morning while taking out the trash, cleaning the house, or paying bills take up the afternoon. That leaves the night and all of Sunday for relaxation and any fun things you want to do with Dante. Dante is a big fan of “helping” you during your weekends, especially after you do laundry. Because he gets to follow you around the grocery store while you wear leggings that show off your ass and thighs.

“Mm-hm,” he hums, his eyes trained on your legs as you stop to reach up to the top shelf, stretching up on to the balls of your feet. Pulling down the item, you rock back down before bending slightly to place it into the cart, Dante following the curve of your bottom with his eyes. Glancing behind you, you huff before snapping your fingers at his face, pulling him from his fantasy.

“Hey, Dante. Eyes up here for now. Once this is done, then we can talk about that,” you tease, giving him a flirtatious smile. Dante blinks before throwing his head back to laugh, shaking his hair out of his eyes as he settles his hand on your waist.

“Alright, alright. You win, Babe. Now, what do you want me to grab?” he asks, peeking at your list curiously. You giggle, leaning against him while pointing out what he can grab for you. He reaches up to the top of the shelf, his forgone coat unable to hide how his shirt rides up his back and how his jeans hug his ass and thighs. You tilt your head a little, biting your bottom lip at the gorgeous image your boyfriend has just given you. After all, turnabout is fair play.


	2. Nero's Yoga Issue

Kyrie is laughing at him, Nero knows this, but his brain can’t really function as you bend down to touch your toes again. It’s your weekly two-hour yoga session and you’re dressed for the occasion, with a small tank top and leggings, and it’s currently blowing his mind.

“You know, she’d probably teach you some yoga moves,” Kyrie teases, elbowing her ex-boyfriend with a cheeky grin. Nero chokes, blushing brightly when you abruptly drop into a split, causing your ass and thighs to jiggle lightly.

“She’d break me and I’d thank her,” Nero hisses, ignoring the giggle from Kyrie as you bend over to grasp one of your feet, resting your forehead on your knee.

“Well, that’s all the more reason to ask her, right?” Kyrie pokes his side, causing him to jump and glare at her. You pause in your stretching to turn your head at the pair curiously, cocking your head cutely.

“Do you guys want to join me?” you ask, smiling up at them. Nero feels something rise that he doesn’t want you to see, his fair complexion burning brightly before he coughs.

“NosorrybutIgottagoIthinkIheartheoldmanyellingaboutsomethingseeyoutwolaterbye,” he blurts out, sprinting out the apartment you’re all sharing to flee toward Devil May Cry. You blink, frowning worriedly while Kyrie sighs and shakes her head at her ex-boyfriend’s embarrassment.

“I-is Nero okay?” you ask her. Kyrie gives you a bright smile, waving her hand to reassure you.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it!” Kyrie promises. You hum before accepting her words and returning to your yoga workout. Leaving you to it, Kyrie huffs as she walks toward Devil May Cry.

“Honestly, what am I going to do with you, Nero,” she sighs with a shake of her head.


	3. V's Run for Survival

Running through Red Grave City in office clothes on one of the hottest days of May isn’t very smart, you decide as you carry your high heels while leading V to your apartment. He follows behind you slowly, even paler than he usually is underneath his tattoos.

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there,” you promise him, giving him what you hope is a reassuring smile. He blinks slowly at you, his green eyes worryingly hazy as he nods just as slowly. Cursing under your breath, you unlock the apartment building door quickly to usher him out of the street. The spare generator in the basement is still working, keeping the building’s AC working, which already starts helping V.

“Come on,” you tell him, gently leading him to the stairs, “We need to go up two sets of stairs to get to my apartment.” V nods, leaning heavily on his cane.

“Please, lead the way,” he tells you, motioning you to go ahead. Hesitating briefly, you decide to go ahead, if only to make a space for him to rest when he arrived at your door. Unlocking your apartment door, you pause to peek down the staircase only to squeak in surprise when Griffon flies up, carrying V easily to your door.

“Here we are, Shakespeare. Now let the nice lady get you some water, ya idiot,” Griffon huffs, dropping his summoner to glide into your apartment to settle down on the back of the couch. Focusing on V, you pull his arm over your shoulder to support him while dragging him into the living room.

“Here, sit down and I’ll get you some water,” you tell him, setting him down on the couch. He reluctantly sits down, watching you flit around your kitchen. You return quickly with a cup of ice water, which he gratefully accepts and sips on. You go into your room, pulling off your office clothes for your workout/relaxing clothes, made up of a stretched out, threadbare shirt and a pair of leggings. Pulling on your most supported socks, you head back into your living room to check on V and Griffon.

“Holy shit, lady! Where were you hiding those legs?!” Griffon squawks, catching V’s attention. You roll your eyes at the demon’s proclamation, missing V’s slow look and darkening eyes.

“I’m not going to the office in pants that show off everything, you dumb bird. Besides, these are better to travel in,” you explain with a scowl. V chuckles softly, drawing your eye easily.

“ _Who countest the steps of the Sun_ ,” V quotes, smiling at you softly. Your face burns, looking away quickly, too quickly as you miss V’s eyes drifting along your curves.

“ _Seeking after that sweet golden clime_ ,” he murmurs softly, his hand snapping out to grasp Griffon’s beak, preventing the demon from regaining your attention as he continues to enjoy your beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V's quoting William Blake's Ah! Sun-flower, which is a really sappy poem despite it's short length.


	4. Vergil's Day Off

It’s a quiet day, with rain lightly pattering against your apartment window. Vergil sits on your couch, his hand lightly petting your legging covered leg while reading Paradise Lost. You melt under his touch, even while reading your own book. He pauses and actually looks at you. Today, you’re wearing one of his spare button up shirts along with simple black leggings.

“Where did you find this?” he asks, tugging lightly at his shirt. You look up from your book before frowning at the shirt.

“I think I just grabbed something from the closet,” you admit. He chuckles and shakes his head, his thumb circling your ankle softly.

“I faintly recall you wore a shirt before,” he comments, his memories from V hazy. You blink up at him before humming and nodding.

“Yeah, but it got ruined while we were running around,” you admit. Vergil frowns, recalling the incident. You had dived into the mud to avoid a demon, which lead to V’s familiar to cackle. The demon commented about the mud, which you took offense to before flinging some mud at the summon. The creature squawked and tried to clean itself.

“Indeed, although I believe one of the familiars also got dirty,” Vergil nods with his memory. You bite back the urge to tell him that Griffon had flown off to preen his feathers, knowing that such a reminder would bring back the trauma of Nelo Angelo. Instead, you shift your feet enough to slide off your socks and press you still-cold toes to his forearm, grinning at the jump it pulls from Vergil. He growls playfully, setting his book aside to grab a firm hold of your ankle.

“You dare attack me? The Son of Sparda?” he purrs, tracing his fingers lightly over the bottom of your foot. Squeaking, you start squirming to escape, giggling at the tickling. He grins, watching you laugh, relaxed and happy to be with him. It's more than he could ask for.


End file.
